Blod
by smargden
Summary: Tar sin början vid Harrys första extratjänst för Dolores.  En enkapitlare med tre inbundna akter.


**Blod**

By Smargden

A/N:

** — ** —** — ** —** — ** —** — ** —

Den här hade legat i dvala en tid, det känns som at tdet är dags att damma av den.

Det är egentligen en Kort sak – men fördelade på ett par tre akter, inte rena kapitel.

Ge gärna fead-back, det är det enda vi får som glädje för att vi delar med oss.

** — ** — ** — ** —** — ** —** — ** —

*** 1 ***

När Harry hade skrivit första ordet med kontraktspennan som skrev med hans eget blod som bläck var det som att helvetets portar öppnades inom honom.

Hans magi behövde komma ut och göra tillrätta allt som var fel – och kärringen framför honom var första målet.

Ville hon ha det skriver med blod — skulle hon få det, men hon skulle själv bistå med blodet. Magin såg till att _samtliga_ skrivdon inom Hogwarts skrev med henens blod, och ristade texterna över varandra på hennes rygg. Allt medan hon själv var oförmögen att yttra ett enda ord, eller röra sig ur fläcken. Harry såg att hans _önskan_ verkade ha uppfyllts, han steg upp och gick därifrån.

Det var under lunchen nästa dag hans nästa _stora önskan_, etablerade sig i hans sinne. Fudge förnekade ju dödsätarnas existens, så om de kunde visas så kanske de skulle bli lite andra uppfattningar så han fokuserade på att alla dödsätares märkningar skulle förflytta sig från armen till pannan, och vara omöjlig att maskera bort, han såg resultatet på Snape, och till hans förvåning på Umbridge. Men skriket kom från andra ställen. Sju vid Slytherin, två Ravenclaw och en i Gryffindor, var tydligt märkta.

Det utbröt ett smärre krig vid borden, och när dödsförbannelserna började hagla blev det blodigt, huvuden föll — bokstavligt. Draco Malfoy, var den förste av eleverna som _tappade huvudet_, snabbt följde fler efter. Totalt miste 23 elever livet. 43 var allvarligt skadade, men skulle återhämta sig efter några veckor. När Dolores tidigt i uppståndelsen föll ihop av en stunner _råkade_ hon landa på en bordskniv som råkade ha spetsen uppåt när hon föll ner på golvet. Den hade _råkat_ träffa hennes hjärta, hon dog bara minuter efter det.

Harry hade själv sett till att Snape fick en skärbesvärjelse tvärs över halsen, då han deltog i den allmänna kalabaliken — på fel sida, enligt Harry. Att få en dödsförbannelse riktad mot sig, av Snape räknade han som fientlig, och det var då han brände av så mycket magi han kunde för att se till att Snape straffades för det han hade gjort mot familjen.

Många hade sett Snapes dödsförbannelse träffa Harry, och hur Snapes huvud föll av honom samtidigt som Harry föll ihop. Det var det som varit den gnista som fattades för att ta till riktigt våld.

Minerva försökte väcka upp rektor Dumbledore bara för att inse att han hade erbjudit sina sista citronkarameller.

Efteråt fick Minerva veta att ministeriet hade drabbats av ett liknande uppror, 29 aurorer hade dött. Men den _rätta_ sidan hade vunnit. 12 aurorer var märkta, 4 visade sig strida på fel sida, det var de som hade orsakat värsta skadan. Ytterligare 23 ministerieanställda hade omkommit, 12 av dem var märkta dödsätare. Även ministern hade drabbats av sin egen livvakt.

Skärmytslingar uppstod på flera andra ställen, inklusive St. Mungos, och på flera restauranger, där gäster eller anställda var märkta. Totalt omkom 225 peroner 65 av dem var märkta dödsätare, man visste också att Lucius Malfoy, hade dödat många och undkommit.

Tillräckligt många märkta hade också kunnat tas levande, och utsattes för brutal utfrågning under sanningsdrog. Många namn ytterligare lades till de döda som redan radats upp.

Det kunde bekräftas att Voldemort _var tillbaks_. Likaså kunde det bekräftas att Peter Pettigrew fanns bland dödsätarskaran.

—

*** 2 ***

Harry vaknade med mycket stark huvudvärk, han tittade sig omkring, och kunde se flera han kände igen — alla var de döda. Jo han visste att han varit på gränsen till dödriket, han hade mött de flesta där, de hade övertygat honom att vända tillbaks — därför att han hade den möjligheten.

Han visste också att Dumbledore hade lämnat efter sig mängder med information till Harry — och var och hur han skulle hitta det. Snape var den som var mest förvånad av dem han mötte vid dödens port, när han blev bokstavligt utskälld av Lily.

Det var också nu han fick veta att oavsett om Harry hade gjort skärförbannelsen över Snapes hals skulle han ha dött samtidigt med att han dödade Harry. Livsskulden till familjen Potter skulle ha garanterat det. Harry fick veta hur han skulle uttala besvärjelserna om att överta den förlorandes sidas ägodelar. Gamla lagar gällde och skulle tillämpas — speciellt om det hindrade den andra sidan från att tillgodogöra sig krigskapital.

Medan Harry sakta gav sina fallna kamrater ett sista farväl, samtidigt som han memorerade deras sista ord på andra sidan till honom — att föra vidare, föll tårar utmed hans kinder. De flesta kände han bara igen till utseendet andra hade han namn till. Han hade blankt vägrat att befatta sig med de märkta, men en Daphne Greengrass hade bett honom hälsa till sin syster, andra bad honom framföra personliga meddelanden till sina familjer. Han skulle minnas varje ord de sa, han skulle dela minnet med respektive familj — senare. Men nu hade han bråttom, han hade fått reda på var de olika horcruxen fanns.

Att ha varit död — har sina fördelar, magiska blockeringar släpper, likaså släpper spårnings och statusbesvärjelser. Det som hade största inverkan var att livsrumsminnesspärren också släppte. Med tillgång till alla levnadsrumserfarenheter visste han nu allt han hade erfarit genom oändliga levnader som individ. Kroppen hade naturligtvis inte den vana vid de sakerna som hans tidigare kroppar hade haft, men kunskaperna hade han. Och — han hade inte alltid varit guds bästa ängel.

Tiaran kunde enkelt hämtas, ringen, fanns där den skulle finnas, att avbesvärja Voldemorts fällor på sakerna var enkelt när han visste vad som behövdes.

Salazars spänne, hade han sett hos Sirius, och genom Voldemorts minnen som flödade genom när horcruxet försvann visste han att Regulus hade varit inblandad, så han hade kopplingen klar redan. Helgas bägare hade varit mest byråkratiskt att förhandla sig till. Men Gringotts hade sina egna lagar vad som fick finnas hos dem, så det hade löst sig.

Voldemort hade gjort ett för honom ödesdigert misstag när han stal blod av sin fiende Harry. Blod var nämligen det som identifierade honom till de områdesskydd som Voldemort hade tillträde till. Malfoys, Lestranges, Crabbes, Goyls, Riddles . . och mängder med fler.

Inom åtta timmar efter att Harry hade vaknat upp brann alla 67 ställen till grunden — alla med nyuppsatta spärrar för transferering och flyttnycklar. Eftersom Harry hade uttalat besvärjelsen att alla hans fienders ägodelar var hans — genom att han hade besegrat Voldemort för 15 år sedan godtogs begäran av magin. Därför brände han enbart ner _sina egna egendomar_. Men han tänkte inte berätta för någon varför ställena brann ner.

Det Harry inte visste var att när Malfoys brann ner, dog 197 ytterligare personer runt om i landet, och några på andra ställen. Harrys valv tillförses oräkneliga mängder egendom. Vinnaren tar allt, var ju lag sedan eoner, och den gällde fortfarande, och var lite av goblins grundlag. Många hade stupat för andra — men samtliga dödsätare hade givit sig och allt till Voldemort och Harry besegrade Voldemort — med det blev allt Harry Potters.

—

*** 3 ***

Harry hade blivit kallad till många sittningar med den nya ministern Amelia Bones, nu var ett sådant tillfälle.

"Lord av 38 hus, hus ska jag tilltala dig?"

"Varför inte med _Harry_?"

"Okej Harry, landet är i kris, bränder, dödsfall — vad är det som händer?"

"Städning."

"Kan du förklara dig så jag förstår?"

"Av någon anledning så visades dödsätarmärket på samtliga märkta dödsätare, det satte igång ett krig, även jag drabbades av döden, men döden ville inte ha mig — ingen vill ha mig, så jag sparkades tillbaks hit. Voldemort besegrades av _mig_. Lagen om att allt en angripare äger övergår till den angripne om han vinner över angriparen så att denne dör gäller. Alla märkta dödsätare gav sig själv och allt de ägde till Voldemort, när Voldi dog – gick det över till mig."

"Det är alla titlarna och vad som kommer med dem, men alla dödsfaleln?"

"De var märkta av Voldemort, efter att de givit sig till honom. Innan han dog dränerade han alla på allt de hade för att han skulle kunna försöka överleva — därför dog de lite innan Voldi dog."

"Är det över nu?"

"Det borde vara det, inga garantier, men jag skulle bli ytterst förvånad om han har fler jokrar i bakfickan."

"Alla bränderna?"

"Som jag sa — städning."

"Okej. Så har vi alla dina titlar, alla dina platser i stora rådet, du har majoritet där nu, så egentligen är det ju bara att gå dit och föra ett protokoll på vad du vill bestämma."

"Inte mitt fel, att lagarna är som de är."

"På tal om lagar, är du medveten om att _samtliga_ dina namn och titlar medför att du måste ha en arvinge till var och en av dem. Vilket innebär att du behöver ha 26 söner och 12 döttrar — inom 3 år, därför att ett dussin är matriarkariska medan de övriga är patriarkiska."

"VA ? Du kan inte mena allvar."

"Jo — juridiskt kan en _avsomnad_ ätt fortleva under andra namn, men det är ändå att betrakta som endast _ett_ hus. Som exempelvis är Gryffondor assimilerat i huset Potter. Det är möjligt att separera dem i två hus, faktiskt går det att assimilera upp till fem hus. Men Potters har redan den kvoten fylld. Så 38 arvingar är vad du behöver."

"Suck, rent praktiskt — vad innebär det?"

"Kort och gott, helst ska du göra barn med någon som har blodsband med respektive hus – och erkänna det barnet – och göra den till arvingen om det är rätt kön med tanke på patriarkiskt eller matriarkiskt. Några av damerna kan ha anor från fler än ett hus och då kan fler barn med samma kvinna uppfylla kraven för fler än ett hus, men endast ett hus per arvinge, då husen inte är assimilerade in, som det blir när två arvingar förenar hus."

"Måste jag gifta mig med alla?"

"Nej, de blir en form av godkända älskarinnor så att säga, de kan till och med vara gifta i andra familjer, men måste vara diagnostiserade att _inte_ vara gravida när de _flyttar in_ hos dig, och sedan inte vara med andra än dig tills de är diagnostiserade att bära ditt barn, som du sedan godkänner — och det ska växa upp _i din familj_. Som sagt — gamla lagar skulle ju tillämpas."

Harry såg framför sig ett verkligt bestyr, men samtidigt såg han att det inte gick att komma ifrån — och då var det lika bra att göra ifrån sig det så snart som möjligt. Så inom sig planerade han att etablera sig på någon lämplig ö då skulle han kunna ha alla _mödrakandidater_ på samma ställe samtidigt, med det skulle saken kunna lösas raskt — sen kunde han leva som han ville.

—

**Nu så – nu måste det vara SLUT**

—

*** Ende ***

Ja lika bra att sluta så, för resten är ju en formsak. Ska kanske betona att Amelia envisades med att Harry måste se till att ha arvtagare till _alla_ familjenamnen han nu hade. Det blev ett _stort_ hushåll som Harry Potter blev herre i. men om det behöver vi ju inte fördjupa oss i.


End file.
